Episode 1175 (19th April 1972)
Plot Ivy has spent the night at No.11, feeling sorry for herself and irritating Alan. Albert volunteers himself to give tactics to the Bessie Street School boys. Ernie plans the redecoration of the purple ceiling. He worries that he's forgotten something important. Ivy knocks back a huge breakfast as she rants about Jack. She doesn't take Alan's hints that she's not welcome. Alf walks into the Bishops' bedroom to collect a pan of paint he left and reminds Ernie that he was due to preach this Sunday morning as per the circuit plan. Ernie panics. Albert uses his uniform to try to push to the front of the Rovers' Sunday lunch queue. Hilda tells Ray that Stan is going back on the lorries and wants his holiday money due to him. Ena is harsh with the Bishops for missing the service when they themselves forced Albert on her after she overslept several months ago. Ivy wonders what their Sunday dinner will be while the Howards plan to spend lunch in the pub. They sneak out behind her back when Edna calls with the gossip about Jack and Cheryl. Alf calls with white paint to redo No.3's ceiling, annoying Ernie who just wants to be left alone. Alan demands that Elsie throws Ivy out. She does it by pointing out that Ivy doesn't know what Jack is up to with Cheryl while she's gone. Ken, Albert and Stan train the boys, including Terry Bates. Ken volunteers Albert to see to the washing of the boys' kits. Ivy discovers Cheryl has settled into her house and refuses to stay. She returns to No.11 and thanks the exasperated Howards for letting her return. Ray makes a 10p bet with Ken that the lads won't win their next match. Ivy invites herself to join the Howards on a night out so they're forced to stay in instead. The Howards are at the end of their tether with her. Cast Regular cast *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie Guest cast *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Terry Bates - John Barratt (Credited as "John Barrett") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Playing field Notes *Bernard Youens as Stan Ogden is only seen briefly on location scenes at the Bessie Street School training session. *The issue of TV Times that the Howards have in 11 Coronation Street is that for 22nd to 28th January 1972, i.e some three months old. *Seven years before the introduction of Peter Dudley as Bert Tilsley in Episode 1881 (29th January 1979) as the husband for Ivy, this episode and several others at this time speaks of "Jack" as being her husband and the character appeared in Episode 1534 (29th September 1975) played by Bert Gaunt. The change was made in the late 1970s as fellow factory worker Vera Duckworth constantly spoke of her husband also being called Jack. *Ivy also states her religion is "a bit of both" Protestant and Catholic, contradicting many subsequent storylines from the late 1970s to the 1990s that she was a committed Catholic. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunday - but not a day of rest. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (4th place). Category:1972 episodes